Release 2012 TDG
Alle Release von 2012. Januar 02. Siranja Nalujana - A sad love song (Single) 02. Sayuri Kahara - Bo peep Poly yayaya (Album) 09. Taro Kumai - Let´s get the party start (Single) 09. MonsterLove - cute wild love (Single) 12. Angel Complex - Roly Poly (Meki Single) 23. Angel Complex - Are you ready ~Moving now~ (Single) 30. Honey Peace - Say yeah or love me more (Single) Februar 01. Angel Complex - ODORE! Angel (Japanese Single) 01. Saki Aiba - Ku namida (Single) 06. SUSHI A.T. - Lovely Sushi Dovey (Single) 06. COF27 - Knight Flight (Single) 13. Temperature - Uptown Love Girl (Single) 13. BeautyfulNaked - Your love is war (Single) 20. Temperature - Uptown Love Girl (Japanese Version) 20. Saki Aiba - Wonder Woman (Single) 20. Sayuri Kahara - Te amo: My only love (Single) 27. Star Teresa - Baby tell me (Single) 29. Shadow Boy - Follow me (Single) 29. ShadowBoy - New World (Album) März 01. Temperature - Uptown Love Girl (Meki Version) 05. Angel Complex - Bye Bye Take You Love (Single) 05. Angel Complex - STORY: CHAPTER 01 (Album) 05. Tatsuya Kahara - This Love is over (Single) 05. Midori Moon - When tomorrow my tears stop, I will still loving you (Single) 12. Angel Complex - STORY: CHAPTER 02 (Album) 12. SUSHI A.T. - Sushi Today ~SUSHI A.T.~ (Album) 19. Ai Suzuki - So Cool (Single) 24. Ai Suzuki - So Cool (Estavia Version) 26. Taro Kumai - iBro code (Single) April 02. SHINNING LOVE - Men in Black (Single) 02. Angel Complex - STORY: CHAPTER 03 (Album) 02. Angel Complex - Tianshi (Chinese Album) 04. Angel Complex - Angel no Style (Japanese Album) 09. TemperAngel - You warm words/ My heart is aching/ Inside my Memories (Single) 16. Sayuri Hagiwara - I loved you, but I don´t want a weak man (Single) 16. MonsterLove - Spark Boy (Single) 18. Sayuri Hagiwara - I loved you, but I don´t want a weak man (Japanese Version) 19. Sayuri Hagiwara - I loved you, but I don´t want a weak man (Meki Version) 23. Yuya Nishikido - Nippon Boy ~ I life my dream~ (Single) 23. COF27 - TIC TOC (Single) 25. Yuya Nishikido - Nippon Boy ~ I life my dream~ (Japanese Version) 30. Anna Yuki - Ma Cute Shy Boy (Single) Mai 07. Natsu Tanaka - Marry Me ~ My Lovely Angel (Single) 07. COF27 - The very first time (Album) 07. Star Teresa - Girl do it now (Single) 07. TemperAngel - SONGS No. 001 (Album) 10. Angel Complex - SISTAR (Meki Single) 14. Temperature - She is the girl (Single) 14. Sexy Angels - Sexy Alone (Single) 14. Cool Angels - Cool Push Angel (Single) 14. Cute Angels - Cute 16 Baby Girl (Single) 14. Charlien Tomodach - Oh! Woo! (Single) 21.Chaos JUMP - Oh my girl (Single) 28. TemperAngel - I can smile again (Single) Juni 04. SUSHI A.T. - Oi Oi SUSHI Lover (Single) 11. Angel Complex - MYSTERIE LOVE (Single) 25. Midori Moon - You not the only unlucky one (Single) 25. New GenerATion - Love is Mysterie (Single) Juli 30. Juli COF27 - suddenly love stop (Single) August 13. Angel Complex - T.A.B.O.O. (Single) 13.Angel Complex - The Glimmer of T.A.B.O.O. (DVD) 15. Angel Complex - T.A.B.O.O. (Japanese Version) 15. Angel Complex - Ikiyouze! (Japanese Single) 16.Angel Complex - T.A.B.O.O. (Meki Version) 17.Angel Complex - T.A.B.O.O. (Korean Version) 20. Angel Complex - Bouncy JUMP ~ULTRA ANGEL JUMP~ (Album) 20. Sexy Angels - Sexy Cool (Single) 20. Cute Angels - Cute Sistar (Single) 20. Cool Angels - Cool Wake up (Single) September 03. Angel Complex - My School Way (Single) 03. Angel Complex - School Song of Thanks (DVD) 05. Angel Complex - The Glimmer of T.A.B.O.O. (DVD, Japanese Version) 06. Angel Complex - The Glimmer of T.A.B.O.O. (DVD, Korean Version) 07. Angel Complex - SHU-I (Meki Single) 07. Angel Complex - The Glimmer of T.A.B.O.O. (DVD, Meki Version) Oktober 01. Angel Complex - Love the Mysterie Angel (DVD) 19. Angel Complex - dasi mannan segye (Korean Album) 22. Sexy Angels - Yeah I´m Sexy (Single) 22.Cool Angels - Cool Make up (Single) 22. Cute Angels - Oh bepo bepo Cute Girl (Single) November 05. Angel Complex - The very Mini Angel (Album) Dezember 03. Secret of my heart - Angel Complex (Single) 03. Angel Complex - The Final Secret (DVD) 17.Angel Complex - Love the Glimmer of Thanks: Final (DVD)